starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jango Fett
Jango Fett foi um renomado caçador de recompensas, assassino, mercenário Mandaloriano e o "pai" de Boba Fett, um clone genético seu, a quem ele aceitou como um filho. Um Humano de Concord Dawn, Fett foi adotado pelos guerreiros Mandalorianos na sequência de assassinato de seus pais e o desaparecimento de sua irmã mais velha Arla em 58 ABY. Anos mais tarde, ele iria levar os Mandalorianos através de grande parte da Guerra Civil Mandaloriana, assim como Mandalore. Depois de ser preso pelos Jedi, Fett foi responsável por destruir o Death Watch, um grupo Mandalorianos que matou o mentor de Fett, Jaster Mereel. Após a conclusão desse conflito, Fett se tornou um caçador de recompensas, estabelecendo rapidamente uma reputação como sendo um dos melhores da galáxia. Mais tarde, Fett concordou em servir como o modelo genético para os clones que formariam a maior parte do Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Quando o Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi localizou Jango e Boba Fett em Kamino, Fett fugiu para se juntar ao Conde Dookan. Embora atingido por Mace Windu em combate, o legado de Fett iria viver através de seu filho Boba, assim como seus irmãos clonados, que teriam um impacto profundo na história galáctica. Biografia Infância(66 ABY—58 ABY) .]] Nascido em uma família de agricultores, Fett cresceu ao lado de sua irmã mais velha Arla sobre o mundo Concord Dawn, um planeta agrícola no Setor Mandalore, conhecido por ser muito tempo associado com os Mandalorianos. O pai de Fett serviu como um Protetor Assalariado, um homem da lei civil em Concord Dawn, tendo assumido o papel quando o ex-Protector de Jaster Mereel, que foi exilado e se juntou aos Mandalorianos. Em algum momento durante a sua juventude, Fett foi vacinado contra a peste Karatos, uma doença nativa de sua terra natal. Caçador de recompensas Trabalhando para os separatistas'' '' Na época de caçador de recompensas, Fett conheceu Rozalta, uma excêntrica Toydariana que lhe falava as recompensas oferecidas(entre elas Meeko, Fust Konkor, J. Ervis Groom, Senador Trail e Padmé Amidala). Certo dia, enquanto Roz e Jango conversavam num bar,um holograma apareceu de repente, era um líder separatista que lhe pediu para matar um senador em Coruscant. Porém, ele deveria fazer contato com o Bando Gora, um grupo de assassinos conhecidos da galáxia, após essa ordem ele contratou uma transmorfo para efetuar a missão que cruzou os caminhos de Obi-Wan Kenobi e de Anakin Skywalker. Conhecendo Zam Wessel Quando estava caçando Fust Konkor na Prisão Asteróide em Geonosis,ele conheceu outra caçadora: Zam Wessel .Eles então viram amigos,e realizam várias missões juntos; Zam também ajudou Jango a ter sua vingança matando a Sith Komari Vosa que havia matado vários amigos dele.Porém quando Zam falha na missão de assassinar a senadora Padmé Amidala,ela é capturada pelos Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, que a interrogaram sobre quem a contratou, ele para não ser delatado, a mata. Guerras Clônicas Após ter sido contratado por Dookan e Nute Gunray para que exterminasse Padmé Amidala e falhado duas vezes, ele decidiu esperar alguns dias para voltar a Corusant.Depois de retornar a Kamino,Jango recebeu a visita de Obi-Wan Kenobi,que estava investigando as tentativas de assassinato contra a senadora Amidala;após descobrir sobre o exército de clones que estava sendo criado a pedido do mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias,e que o indivíduo original era Jango ele lhe pergunta se ele conhecia Zaifo-Vias,mas ele nega.A pedido do Conselho Jedi Obi-Wan tenta levá-lo para Corusant para ser interrogado,porém o caçador de recompensas mostra toda a sua habilidade e consegue fugir a bordo da Slave I,mas antes dele conseguir fugir Obi-Wan coloca um Rastreador Republicano em seu veículo.Jango é seguido até Geonosis, mas antes que pudesse prendê-lo, Obi-Wan é capturado. Batalha de Geonosis O aprendiz de Obi-Wan e a senadora vão tentar salvá-lo mas também são capturados pelo Conde Dookan,eles então são postos em uma arena,onde eles seriam a "atração principal",vários jedis vão ao seu resgate e uma feroz batalha é travada,a vista da plateia dos líderes separatistas,Jango então começa a atacar Mace Windon,ele atira com sua pistola blaster mas o jedi consegue desviar todos os disparos com seu sabre de luz,que facilmente o derrota e o decapita. .]] Guerras Mandalorianas Quando jovem, ele serviu nas Guerras Mandalorianas sob o comando de Jaster Mareel. Quando ele chegou em um dos planetas, lutou contra uma força Jedi que chegou ali encaminhadas pelo Conde Dookan. Quando um inimigo dos mandalorianos contou ao governador da presença dos Jedis ali,ele pediu para o governador fazer uma falsa acusação sobre Fett e suas tropas ter matado crianças e pessoas, Dookan chegou com muitos Jedi e matou todos os Mandalorianos. Apenas sobrando Fett. Ataque dos clones Jango Fett aparece primeiramente no filme Ataque dos Clones, onde é contratado por Darth Tyranus. Ele aparece em um planeta onde está sendo criado as tropas clones. Jango Fett solicitou aos Kaminoanos conhecidos como os clonadores que criassem um clone de sí mesmo sem alteração na sua estrutura genética criando um clone exato apartir de si proprio. Um detalhe interessante, é que muitos pensam que o jovem que fica ao seu lado no planeta Kamino é seu filho Boba Fett, porém, é o clone de si mesmo feito pelos Kaminoanos. Ele foge em uma nave enquanto o grande Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi o persegue. Ele possui uma nave que joga granadas sônicas. Em Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padmé Amidala são pegos pelos Geonosianos e são preparados para serem devorados. Mas, por sorte, um grupo Jedi, liderado por Mace Windu surge e salva os três, porém, são mortos pelos droides,sobrando apenas 20 Jedi vivos. Aparições *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / quadrinhos / PhotoComic / romantização / romantização infanto-juvenil / Storybook / video game *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' * * *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Chrismas with the Fetts'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/boba_fett_(a).jpg|cardname=Boba Fett}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(a).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (A)}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(b).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (B)}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(c).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett ©}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(d).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (D)}} *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * *Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 25'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Fett, Jango Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Fazendeiros Categoria:Mandalores Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Indivíduos da Confederação